


Sunset by the Sea

by stellacanta



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Postivity Week - Monday, July 24: Sky / SeaEveryone had always thought that aliens would come from the sky. Little green martians in their saucer-shaped UFOs coming in peace and asking to be taken to the leader. Not in anyone’s dreams had they thought that the aliens would come from the depths beneath the waves. A portal to another world in the middle of the Pacific? Crazy talk.(Except, that was exactly how they came.)





	Sunset by the Sea

Everyone had always thought that aliens would come from the sky. Little green martians in their saucer-shaped UFOs coming in peace and asking to be taken to the leader. Not in anyone’s dreams had they thought that the aliens would come from the depths beneath the waves. A portal to another world in the middle of the Pacific? Crazy talk.

(Except, that was exactly how they came.)

Keith sat on the sea wall that separated the city from the ocean proper. Above him seagulls squawked loudly and circled his head. Occasionally, one or two would land near him and squawk and flap their wings at him. He just gave a bemused smile and shook his head. They would cock their head to the side before flying away, sometimes giving another loud prompt for food or two. A human that didn’t feed them was uninteresting and unimportant after all.

Beneath Keith’s dangling feet, the waves swelled and crashed against the concrete wall. It was nice out here, he thought to himself as he looked up at the circling seagulls. It was quiet, with barely anyone to bother him.

Those that did shout at him to come down from the sea wall were too afraid to approach him. They might slip on the wet concrete and slip out to sea, or, worse, get eaten by the Kaiju that lurked beneath the waves. He snorted at the thought. Kaiju. Strange beast. Words that were morphed to mean monster thanks to the magic of modern language. After all, what was a strange creature but a monstrous one?

He looked up when he heard the sound of two glass bottles being set down. Keith watched as Shiro sat down next to him. “Interesting place you choose for us to meet up,” the older man said in lieu of a greeting. “I think I preferred the top of the shatterdome at night honestly.”

“Yeah, well we agreed we’d switch off on meeting spot deciding rights,” Keith couldn’t help but tease back. “Besides, I think some of the techs were getting suspicious that the hatch that lead outside was always getting opened late at night. I mean, they’ll overlook all the rangers and rangers-to-be that head up to the catwalk just above the jaegers, because that’s just what rangers and rangers-to-be do. Heading up the hatch outside though? Even when it’s raining? That’s a safety risk.”

Shiro laughed in response to Keith’s retort. Something in the younger man’s gut uncoiled at the sound, and he couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. There was just something about Shiro’s smiles and laughs that made him feel like everything was going to be okay, even if there were giant sea creatures that seemed hellbent on destroying the world. “Well, I suppose they have a reason to be worried. I mean the catwalks at least have guard rails on them. A wet roof is almost begging to be the cause of someone’s broken neck.” There was a loud crack followed by the fizz of carbonation as Shiro opened one bottle and took a swig from it. “How did you find out about this place anyway? Was it from the pilot of Striking Mako that you’re always hanging out with?”

“Um, not the one that you’re thinking of, it was his co-pilot actually. Keru-something or other? I can never remember that guy’s name, I swear.”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “That’s because he doesn’t like being addressed by it.” The older man took another sip from his bottle, but didn’t elaborate further. Keith didn’t press him on the subject. It wasn’t his place to ask after all. “But you know, if you wanted to share a romantic sunset together, you probably should have told me earlier. I could have brought something a lot more fitting for the purpose than just some bottles of ramune, oh and a nice picnic blanket to sit on. Not sure, how I’d fit in the candles but-“ Shiro yelped as Keith elbowed him harshly in the side. The yelp quickly devolved into a small fit of giggles as Shiro looked to the younger man with a grin. “Not a romantic date then?”

“Shut up Shiro.” A bright red flush had spread up his cheeks as Keith looked out at the horizon where the sun almost touched the sea. Anywhere, but at the guy currently sitting next to him. Belatedly, he remembered that there were two bottles that Shiro had set down between them. Keith picked up the unopened one and opened it to take a sip.

“You’re pretty red there for someone who didn’t intend this to be a romantic outing-“ Shiro held his hands up when Keith turned to glare at him. The younger man’s face now even more red than it had been. “-just kidding Keith. I know you’re not the candles and roses kind of guy, and I have to say, I kinda prefer our current ‘drinking ramune while watching the sun set on the sea wall’ type of date. Less of a hassle.”

“Like our ‘watching the stars after it’s just finished raining outside’ sort of dates that we’ve just now broken the habit of?”

“Exactly.”

The two sat there in quiet silence for a long moment after that, simply enjoying the other’s company and slowly finishing their drinks as they watched as the sun set beneath the waves. There was a slight hitch in Keith’s breath when Shiro took the opportunity to shift closer. A weak smile formed on his face when he felt the older man grab onto his hand and gently squeeze it.

“Hey, Shiro?”

“Yeah Keith?”

Keith breathed out as he listened to the cries of the seagulls above grow softer and softer while the waves crashed gently onto the sea wall beneath his feet. “It’s kinda hard to believe that there are monsters lurking beneath the waves from this point of view. I mean, it looks so  _peaceful_ out there.”

Shiro made a thoughtful noise as he leaned back a bit. “Well, there’s also sharks and squids and jellyfish and all sorts of sea creatures lurking beneath too. The surface looks peaceful, but that’s because you’re just looking at the surface of things. The sea holds all sorts of dangers beneath its depths, not just the kaiju.”

Keith grunted in response. He looked out at the waves and the ever-darkening sky, losing himself in the fresh sea breeze and the sensation of Shiro running his thumb along the back of his hand as he tried to think of anything else to say. Anything he was about to say was cut off by the loud siren that blasted through the air. He looked back towards the shatterdome even as he felt Shiro let go of his hand and get up. “Another kaiju attack?”

“Yeah, well kaiju wait for no man and they definitely don’t care about any dates that people might have set up. Back to star-watching on the roof again?” Shiro stretched a bit as Keith scowled in response when he got up.

“Oh please. If there was a kaiju attack while we were out on the roof, they’d lock our way back in and we’d both get stuck up there. No, obviously what we need to do is to figure out the kaiju attacking schedule and find the next attack-free day to have a date on.”

Shiro’s laughter followed Keith all the way back to the shatterdome.


End file.
